


The Other Side

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets caught in the middle of a anti-theft spell when he opens a box meant for Tony and gets a chance to see how the other side lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

_  
**Fic: The Other Side**   
_   


**Title:** The Other Side   
**Rating:** R (for some nekkidness :D)   
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo   
**Genre:** First Time-ish, Fluff, Schmoop, Genderswap   
**Summary** : Gibbs gets caught in the middle of a anti-theft spell when he opens a box meant for Tony and gets a chance to see how the other side lives   
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...   
**A/N:** Written for the Halloween_tibbs ficathon for [](http://wintermute-lj.livejournal.com/profile)[**wintermute_lj**](http://wintermute-lj.livejournal.com/) who asked for: paranormal/spooky themed, either Tony or Gibbs can have some sort of paranormal connection (like being a wizard/shapeshifter/vampire/etc). best if not angsty...   


“I hate Halloween,” Gibbs muttered as he entered the office. Someone had put cardboard pumpkins everywhere and had taped skeletons to the windows. Halloween brought out the crazies, and Gibbs couldn’t wait for the day to be over. He dropped his phone on his desk and was about to sit when he noticed the large box on his chair. “What in the world is this?”

“Morning, Boss,” Tony said as he entered the bullpen. “And Happy -”

“Don’t say it,” Gibbs said, setting the box on his desk and pulling out his pocket knife. “What in the hell kind of store is the Psychic Eye?” he muttered as he began to open the box.

Tony hadn’t been paying much attention to what Gibbs had been saying, but the words ‘Psychic Eye’ caught his attention. “Boss, wait!” he called.

It was too late - Gibbs had already split the tape and had the box flaps open when it happened; a white mist exploded from the box and enveloped him.

Tony watched apprehensively and when the mist cleared he groaned loudly. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

Where Gibbs used to be stood a voluptuous woman wearing Gibbs’ clothes. She had dark brown hair with a bit of silver that hung in soft waves around her shoulders, and she was glaring at Tony with bright blue eyes.

“DiNozzo,” the woman barked, her voice husky and … sexy. “You had better have an explanation for this!”

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony muttered. “Um … I have an explanation.”

“Start explaining,” Gibbs growled.

Tony swallowed; Gibbs growl was even sexy when he was a she. “Not here, though,” he said.

“Fine,” Gibbs said, grabbing his (her?) gun and heading for the elevator.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony cursed, grabbing the box off Gibbs’ desk and following. “Of all the days for this to happen.”

Gibbs caught a glimpse of his reflection in the brushed metal walls of the elevator and coughed. “Hell,” he muttered. “What in the world … “

“Boss,” Tony said as he slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing. He was grateful that he’d gotten to the office early and that there hadn’t been anyone else in the bullpen to see what had happened to Gibbs.

“Care to explain?” Gibbs said.

“Not here,” Tony admitted. “My place will be better; I can try to reverse this.”

“Reverse this,” Gibbs snapped. “I don’t even know what ‘this’ is!”

Tony rubbed his forehead as the elevator doors opened on the parking garage. “This is a really bad place to have this conversation,” he stalled.

“I don’t care,” Gibbs retorted. “Talk. Now.”

Tony sighed as he unlocked the car and popped the hood. He put the box in the car before sliding behind the steering wheel. “That box that was on your chair was mine,” he said once Gibbs was inside.

“What is the Psychic Eye?” Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed again as he started the car and carefully pulled out of the parking garage - he did not need to get pulled over on top of everything else. “It’s a magick shop, Boss,” he said. 

“Magick?” Gibbs looked over at Tony, glaring.

“Um, yeah,” Tony replied, carefully navigating through traffic to get to his apartment. “Can the rest wait until we’re at my place?“ He stopped talking and avoided Gibbs’ stare as he pulled into the parking garage.

Gibbs climbed out of the car and growled as he pushed his hair out of the way. ‘This can’t actually be happening,’ he thought to himself as he followed Tony to his apartment.

Tony had the box under his arm as he let himself and Gibbs into his apartment. “Get comfortable,” he said as he set the box on kitchen table and turned on some lights.

Gibbs grunted and settled down on the couch. His body felt strange, off balance and it was a relief to get off his feet. “Going to explain now?” he said.

“Can’t escape it now,” Tony muttered as he sat down on a chair across from Gibbs. “Just let me get this all out, okay? Because if you interrupt, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to get it all out.”

Gibbs just nodded, eyeing Tony carefully. He knew what had happened wasn’t a joke, but it was still hard to believe.

“I’m a witch,” Tony said. “And yes, I do mean spell casting, cauldron stirring, pointy hat wearing witch. Although I don’t wear a pointy hat, it makes my head look funny and does nothing for me and -” He stopped himself and took a deep breath. “I’m descended from a very strong line of witches. It pissed my father off to no end that I had all this power - it apparently skipped a generation.”

Gibbs let Tony babble, knowing he had to let Tony babble so he could find out what the hell was going on.

“Anyway, the Psychic Eye is the shop that I normally get my supplies from,” Tony said. “They’re not supposed to send it to work so I’ll be calling to raise a little hell.”

Gibbs sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, frowning when the movement pushed his newly acquired breasts up and into his line of sight.

“There had to have been a spell on the box to make sure that the wrong person didn’t open it,” Tony continued. “I’ll try a general reversal spell to see if that works first.” He finally stopped talking and glanced up at Gibbs.

“Witch?” Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “Not something I tell a lot of people, you know?”

Gibbs nodded, glaring at the hair that fell in his face. “I get it,” he said. “Now, fix it.”

“Right,” Tony replied. “My altar is in the back.” He headed for the back of his apartment, expecting Gibbs to follow.

Gibbs stood and started to follow, shrugging out of his coat and toeing off his shoes. Everything was too big.

Tony entered the guest room and quietly began lighting candles. “Stay in the doorway for now,” he said the moment he felt Gibbs’ presence.

Gibbs stopped, impressed. Tony had always seemed to have a sixth sense where Gibbs was concerned. ‘Is that how he always knew where I was?’ Gibbs thought to himself as he watched Tony move around the room. ‘Because he’s witch?’

Tony ground and centered himself, sending a silent prayer for the reversal to work. “Okay,” he said finally. “Come stand in the center of the room.”

Gibbs stepped slowly into the room, stopping in front of Tony. He glanced up at his senior agent, frowning when he realized he was shorter.

Tony gave Gibbs a tiny smile. “This won’t hurt,” he murmured softly as he placed his right hand on Gibbs’ head. “Backward, oh backward, O time in its flight, unfetter the binding of magick and might, reverse the intent with love and with grace, disperse and return to your original state.”

Gibbs felt a warm breeze wrap around him, then sink into the carpet at his feet. He didn’t even realize his eyes were closed until he opened them to look at Tony … and looked up. “Damn,” he muttered.

“Blood and bloody ashes,” Tony cursed.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled.

“Look,” Tony started. “I realize your twig and berries are on supernatural back order, but I’ll fix this!” He rubbed his face for a minute before releasing the circle and blowing out the candles.

Gibbs sighed softly. “Got a Plan B?”

“Always got a Plan B, Boss,” Tony said with a smile as he finished cleaning up. “I’m going to call the Psychic Eye and pitch a fit.”

“Are we done in here?” Gibbs asked, looking around.

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “I’ll call from the living room.” He headed back to the living room, sure Gibbs would follow.

Gibbs did follow, his socked feet making barely any sound on the hardwood floor as he padded through Tony’s apartment. When he reached the living room, Tony was already on the phone.

“ … Yeah well, the work address is a last resort.” Tony was pacing the living room as he ranted at the clerk. “My boss opened the box! … That’s right … I need the reversal.” He turned and caught Gibbs’ gaze, his face a bit flushed. “You’re joking!”

‘Shit,’ Gibbs thought to himself. ‘That didn’t sound good.’

“That’s the only way to reverse this?” Tony asked. “You’re sure? … Okay. Yeah, blessed be.”

Gibbs watched as Tony hung up the phone and paced, waiting for Tony to explain how they were going to reverse the spell.

“So I spoke with Sparrow at Psychic Eye,” Tony said. “I know, silly name. Anyway, she apologized profusely for sending the package to my work address, but she was eager to tell me how to reverse the curse.”

Gibbs just gave Tony a nod.

“Sparrow said that the one who opened the box has to find the owner of the box,” Tony started. “Which you’ve already done. Then, by the light of the full moon - and thank the Goddess we have a full moon tonight - we have to … well …”

“Spit it out, DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked.

“Kiss,” Tony murmured. “We have to kiss.”

Gibbs was quiet for a minute. “Okay,” he said finally.

“Okay? That’s all your going to say?” Tony exclaimed.

“What else do you want me to say?” Gibbs asked. “I’m not keen on spending the rest of my life like this, so I’ll do what needs to be done - will you?”

Tony looked down at Gibbs, at those piercing blue eyes, and nodded. “Yes,” he murmured.

Gibbs was about to comment further when Tony’s front door flew open.

“Tony! Why aren’t you at work? Security saw you leave with a … woman,” Abby trailed off when she caught sight of Gibbs. 

“Abby,” Tony started. 

Gibbs could feel Abby’s gaze on him, as if she were trying to see inside him.

“Tony!” Abby said. “Did you mess up a spell? Why is Gibbs a woman?”

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony, who shrugged. “I couldn’t keep it from her,” Tony said. “She figured out what I was when I first started.”

“How?” Gibbs asked.

“I’m one, too,” Abby explained. “Not nearly as strong as Tony, though. He’s got epic power.”

“Abby’s got power of her own, though,” Tony said. “And no, Abby, I didn’t mess up a spell. I haven’t flubbed since I was 15 and accidentally set Mindy Sampson’s skirt on fire.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that.

“Anyway,” Abby said with a grin. “What happened?”

“My package from Psychic Eye got delivered to NCIS and someone set it on Gibbs’ desk,” Tony explained.

“Oh no!” Abby said. “Anti-theft spell?”

“Yeah, and a doozy of one,” Tony said.

“How did you -” Gibbs started.

“Know it was you?” Abby finished with a smile. “I can see auras. Everyone’s is different and yours is very distinctive.” She turned back to Tony. “Tried a reversal?”

“First thing I did once we got here,” Tony said. “Didn’t work. I called Psychic Eye and Sparrow gave me the reversal, but it’s not a spell.”

“What do you have to do?” Abby asked curiously.

“Kiss,” Gibbs replied.

“Really?” Abby exclaimed with a bright smile. “That’s perfect! So … obviously you haven’t done it yet otherwise Gibbs would be Gibbs again. So what’s the hold up? Can I watch?”

“Abby,” Gibbs barked. “Not that simple.”

“It has to be done under the full moon,” Tony said. “So we have to wait until tonight.”

“Oh my Goddess, this is perfect!” Abby squealed. “You two should go out on a date!”

Tony and Gibbs both turned and stared at Abby. “What?” Tony said.

“You don’t see it the way I do,” Abby explained. “Your auras are drawn to each other. Whenever you two are in the same room your auras float towards each other like magnets. You two are destined.”

“Abby,” Tony said, frowning. “We’re going to stay here, order in some Chinese food and wait for the moon to rise so we can break the spell. Will you help keep Vance from realizing we‘re gone?”

Abby hmphed and crossed her arms. “On one condition,” she bargained. “You two have to go out.”

“Abby,” Gibbs began.

“That’s my condition,” Abby said. “You two have to go out, otherwise I won’t help.”

Tony groaned and rubbed his temples. He knew if Abby didn’t help them, he would be getting calls from McGee and Ziva, telling him that Vance was looking for them. “Please Abby,” he pleaded. “I really need Vance and everyone else occupied for the day.”

“Not unless you two go out,” Abby said. “You’re not going to get me to budge.”

Gibbs watched the play between them. “Explain to me why we can’t just ignore the phone calls,” he said.

“Because it won’t just be phone calls,” Tony said. “You know Vance - he’ll send McGee or Ziva here and then they’ll know everything. Abby can keep them occupied for the whole day if she’d just play nice.”

“Besides seeing auras, I can project thoughts,” Abby said. “I could keep them busy all day long, remembering little things they forgot to do, or rather, things they _thought_ they forgot to do.”

“And keep them from thinking about us,” Tony said. “She’s very handy to have around.”

“But I won’t help unless you two go out,” Abby replied, glaring at Tony and Gibbs.

Gibbs eyed Abby carefully. “Just where would we go?” he asked curiously.

“Gibbs!” Tony yelled. “You can’t -”

“We obviously need her help,” Gibbs said. “So I’m willing to hear her out.”

Abby grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet. “A restaurant,” she said. “A nice one!”

“It’s not even lunchtime,” Tony said. “Can we just stay here until dinner?”

“No,” Abby said. “Gibbs’ll get dressed up and you two will go to a movie and then dinner!”

“Abby,” Gibbs warned.

“Haven’t you ever wondered about how the other side lives?” Abby asked Gibbs with a grin. 

“No,” Gibbs said flatly.

“Well too bad,” Abby replied, grinning wider. “You get one day to find out what it’s like to be a girl.”

“Wonderful,” Gibbs grunted.

Abby just giggled and looked at Tony. “Gibbs needs real clothes,” she said. “Do your thing while I do mine.” She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, brow furrowed as she concentrated.

“Your thing?” Gibbs asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Tony nodded. “She’s working on making sure everyone’s busy for the rest of the day at work,” he said. “I … am going to make you some clothes.”

“What, you sew now?” Gibbs asked, cracking his first smile of the day.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I can conjure,” he said. “It uses a lot of energy though, so I don’t do it often.”

“All right.“ Abby interrupted them. “Vance, McGee and Ziva should be busy all day, so you two shouldn’t be bothered.”

“Thank you, Abby,” Tony said with a soft sigh as he moved to sit on the couch. 

“What about you?” Abby prodded. “Where are Gibbs’ clothes?”

“Give me a minute,” Tony said. “It’s not that easy.”

Gibbs leaned against the wall and watched Tony with interest. He could hear Tony whispering softly, but he couldn’t quite understand the words. He couldn’t hide his surprise when a stack of folded clothes appeared on the coffee table.

Tony sank back against the couch cushions, obviously drained.

Abby bounced over and began examining what Tony had conjured. “Tony!” she admonished. “No dress?”

“I’m not sadistic,” Tony said. “Plus, I’d like to make it out of this alive, which wouldn’t happen if I did that.”

Gibbs grunted his agreement as he watched Abby.

Abby frowned as she admired each garment. “Well … this isn’t horrible,” she said. Tony had conjured a pair of simple black slacks, a bright teal blouse and a simple pair of black flats.

Gibbs looked at the clothes - they were similar enough to what he normally wore that it wouldn’t be too terrible. The only garments that caused Gibbs a bit of apprehension were the undergarments.

“Sexy, Tony,” Abby said with a grin as she inspected the dark blue lace bra and matching panties.

“I was trying for plain, Boss,” Tony said. “I swear; but sometimes my hormones get involved.”

“Don’t apologize,” Abby said with a grin. “These are hot! Gibbs, you have to change.”

Gibbs looked at the stack of clothes. “We’re not going anywhere right now, Abby,” he said. 

“But you have to get ready,” Abby said. “There’s more to it than just putting clothes on. And Tony, you have to change, too.”

“Abby,” Tony said. “We have hours until it’s even close to being dinnertime. And we can’t even reverse the spell until well after sunset. There’s no sense in doing anything now.”

Abby pouted for a couple of minutes.

“Abby,” Gibbs said. “It’s just now lunchtime. Why don’t you come back after work and you can … help me get ready.”

“Really?” Abby squealed and bounced, clapping her hands excitedly.

“Really,” Gibbs said. “Until then, go back to work. I’m sure there’s something for you to do there.”

“Of course there is!” Abby said. “Decker’s team has some DNA they’re waiting for.”

“Go on back to work, then,” Gibbs said, leading Abby to the front door.

“I’ll be back at 6:00,” Abby warned. “So you’d best be prepared.”

Gibbs just nodded and once Abby was gone, he closed and locked the front door, leaning against it tiredly. 

“You okay, Boss?” Tony asked cautiously.

Gibbs started to nod, then shook his head, sinking down and sitting against the front door. His emotions were all jumbled and everything was catching up to him.

“Goddess,” Tony said under his breath as he headed over to the door and sat down next to his boss. ‘This is a doozy of a spell,’ he thought to himself.

Gibbs sniffed and wrapped his arms around his knees. “I’m not used to feeling so … vulnerable,” he admitted softly.

Tony tentatively wrapped an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders, surprised when his boss actually snuggled against him. “It’s the spell,” he said.

“Hell of a spell,” Gibbs mumbled, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the feelings coursing through him.

“We’ll fix it,” Tony murmured, not even conscious of the fact that he was gently rubbing Gibbs’ arm.

“Tonight,” Gibbs agreed. He was so tired, so drained. He felt his eyes drift closed and soon he was fast asleep.

Tony waited until he knew Gibbs was asleep before moving. “Wow,” he murmured. “This is a strange day.” He carefully shifted Gibbs into his arms and carried him into his bedroom. He got Gibbs situated in bed and covered him with a light blanket before heading back to the living room and collapsing on the couch.

“Goddess,” Tony muttered, rubbing his face. “Please just let me get through this day. Don’t let this spell or this kiss make me lose him. If I can’t have him as lover, at least keep him in my life.” He’d been in love with his boss since the first time they met in Baltimore. Within moments of meeting, they were already working together as if they’d known each other for years. Gibbs was the one thing that had kept him going, kept him from leaving NCIS every time things had gone to hell.

“Just let me get through today,” Tony murmured to himself moments before he drifted off to sleep.

* * * 

Abby let herself into Tony’s apartment after work and smiled when she saw Tony asleep on the couch. She wandered over and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

“Huh? What?” Tony jerked awake and looked around. “Abby?” He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. “What time is it?”

“A little after 6:00,” Abby said with a smile. “Where’s Gibbs?”

“Here,” Gibbs said from the hallway. 

Tony looked over and barely bit back his smile. Gibbs’ hair was rumpled and sat around his shoulders in unruly waves and there were slight pillow creases on his face. He looked … adorable and sexy at the same time.

“Oh good,” Abby said, snatching the clothes off the coffee table and heading for Gibbs. “Let’s get you ready to go out.”

“I can dress myself,” Gibbs said, taking the clothes from Abby.

“Of course you can,” Abby replied, breezing past Gibbs. “It’s the rest you don’t know how to do.”

“Abby!” Tony said.

“What?” Abby turned and gave Tony an almost innocent smile. “Gibbs does not know how to primp.” She didn’t let Tony respond; instead she turned around and headed back to Tony’s bedroom. “You’ll just have to wait for us to be done before you get to change,” she called over her shoulder.

Tony just sighed and watched as Abby and Gibbs disappeared into her bedroom.

“I really can dress myself,” Gibbs said as he headed for the en suite bathroom, closing it before Abby could squeeze in.

“You know how to put on a bra?” Abby called through the closed door with a grin.

“I’ve taken a few off in my time,” Gibbs called back. In the bathroom, he was glaring at the offending pieces of clothing. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stripped out of his clothes. He dropped everything on the floor and opened his eyes.

“Aw hell,” Gibbs muttered when he caught he reflection in the mirror. He sighed and reached for the clothes, getting dressed as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“How are you doing?” Abby called through the door.

“Fine.” Gibbs opened the door and stepped out.

Abby gave a low whistle and a smile. “Nice,” she said. “Now let me get you all pretty.”

Tony was dozing on the couch when he head footsteps. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“You can change now,” Gibbs said, leaning casually against the wall.

Tony took a moment to admire Gibbs; hair pulled back in a sleek chignon, light coat of makeup and the clothes were a perfect fit, the blouse bringing attention to Gibbs’ eyes.

“You look … great,” Tony murmured as he stood up and headed to his bedroom to change.

“Uh-huh,” Gibbs replied.

“Oh, I made you guys a reservation at Bourbon Steak,” Abby called. “For 8:00.”

“Abby, that’s give us … 45 minutes to get there!” Tony called as he got dressed.

“Then you’d best move fast,” Abby said with a grin. She turned and gave Gibbs a hug. “I hope everything goes right. I believe there’s a reason for everything and there’s a reason for this spell.”

“Thanks Abs,” Gibbs whispered.

Abby gave Gibbs a quick squeeze and a kiss to the cheek before leaving.

“Where’d Abby go?” Tony asked as he wandered back into the living room. He was dressed in dark brown slacks, a dark green shirt and a dark brown leather jacket.

“She had to leave,” Gibbs said, reaching for the car keys. “Ready to go, then?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, snatching the keys from the coffee table before Gibbs could get them. “You are not allowed to drive. You have no driver’s license and the way you drive we would get pulled over. The cop would ask for the license you don’t have and then we’d be in deep shit.”

“Fine,” Gibbs replied, following Tony out of the apartment and down to the car.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, both Tony and Gibbs lost in their thoughts. As Tony pulled up to the restaurant, the valet rushed over and opened the passenger door, offering a hand to Gibbs. “Ma’am,” the valet said.

Gibbs stared at the hand for a moment before allowing the valet to help him out of the car. “Thank you,” he said.

“Have a wonderful dinner, ma’am,” the valet said, before getting the keys from Tony and parking the car.

“That kid called me ma’am,” Gibbs muttered as he and Tony entered the restaurant.

“He was being polite,” Tony said.

Gibbs just grunted as they approached the maitre’d and were seated in a small booth near the back of the restaurant.

“So,” Gibbs said once they were alone.

“Yes?” Tony replied, scanning the menu.

“What was in that box I opened?” Gibbs asked.

Tony sighed and set the menu down, looking at Gibbs. “Spell ingredients,” he said.

“For what?” Gibbs asked, taking a sip of water.

“A protection spell,” Tony said. “Actually, reactivating a protection spell.”

“For who?” Gibbs said.

Tony gave him a ‘look’. “Really?”

Gibbs was about to comment further, but their waiter arrived and took their order. “For me?” he said once the waiter had disappeared.

“Of course for you,” Tony murmured. “You put yourself in the way of danger every day. Every damn day. And I can’t … I can’t lose you.” He looked into Gibbs’ eyes, knowing every emotion was playing across his face.

Gibbs sat back, stunned by the range of emotions he saw cross his senior agent’s face. “Tony,” he whispered.

“So the first day of every month I take your badge and reactivate the protection spell,” Tony continued. “So that box that you opened had the things I needed - amethyst, cedar, lavender and honeysuckle … all items with protective properties.”

“Tony,” Gibbs said, reaching over to take Tony’s hand. “Stop.”

“I just - you always jump in without thinking and I didn’t want you to do something really rash and have it go wrong and have it take you away,” Tony continued.

“Tony,” Gibbs said again. “Thank you.”

“And I don’t think I could deal with it if you - what?” Tony stopped his rambling and blinked at Gibbs. “What?”

“Thank you,” Gibbs said again, smiling softly.

The arrival of the waiter stopped Tony from speaking. He swore that waiter was doing it on purpose, waiting for special moments so he could come and interrupt them.

“I care about you,” Tony admitted. “A lot.” He picked at his steak a bit, waiting for Gibbs to respond to his admission.

“You care about me,” Gibbs repeated. “In what way? There are different levels of caring. Do you care about me like a subordinate cares about a boss, like a son cares about a father or …?” 

‘Wow, those hormones are really making themselves known,’ Tony thought to himself.

“I’m in love with you, Gibbs,” Tony murmured. “Have been since Baltimore.”

“That long?” Gibbs breathed. “God Tony, have I been that oblivious?”

Tony gave Gibbs a tiny smile. “I’ve hidden it really well,” he admitted. “The only person who suspected was Abby, and that’s because she can see auras.”

“I don’t know what to say, Tony,” Gibbs murmured. “I’m … I’ve got all these emotions and these damn hormones.”

“Let’s just … eat dinner,” Tony suggested. “We’ll eat dinner, go for a walk and see what happens.”

The dinner was quiet - not awkward at all, just very quiet as both Tony and Gibbs thought about the day’s revelations. Tony dropped some bills on the table to pay for their dinner and stood up.

“Want to go for a walk?” he asked.

“Sure,” Gibbs said. He stood as well and followed Tony outside. He looked up and noticed the round full moon as he started to walk with Tony down the street. “Wait.”

“What?” Tony turned to look at Gibbs.

“We should get the car and go to my place,” Gibbs suggested. 

“Okay,” Tony said slowly.

“Think about it, Tony,” Gibbs said. “Let’s say we kiss right here, right now. I’ll change, right here in the street. And I’ll probably still be wearing these clothes, and the makeup and frankly I’d rather be in something more comfortable. Not to mention these damn panties keep riding up.”

Tony snorted softly and nodded. “Good point, Boss,” he said. “I’ll go get the car.”

Gibbs tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Tony. He really wanted to kiss Tony - and not just to break the damn spell. Finding out Tony had feelings for him had opened his eyes in a big way. He was done wasting time brooding over what he thought he couldn’t have.

“Need a lift?” Tony called from the car as he pulled to a stop next to Gibbs.

“Funny,” Gibbs said, sliding into the passenger seat.

“Valet asked me where my hot date went off to,” Tony teased as he drove to Gibbs’ house.

“Yeah?” Gibbs replied, trying not to stare at Tony.

“Yeah,” Tony said, shooting Gibbs a grin. “Told me I was a lucky guy to have such a smoking hot date.”

Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. He was content to remain quiet on the drive home, wanting to wait until after the spell was broken before talking about anything.

The moment they were inside Gibbs’ house, Gibbs headed up the stairs to his bedroom, leaving Tony downstairs waiting.

“All right, let’s break this damn spell - I’ve had enough of learning how the other side lives,” Gibbs said from the landing.

Tony looked up and gulped. Gibbs had changed into a pair of boxers and an old USMC t-shirt. His face was clean and his hair was down, loose around his shoulders - Tony thought he looked sexy as hell.

Tony stood and wandered over to Gibbs, giving him a tiny smile. “You look sexy as hell right now, did you know that?” he asked softly. “Although I have to say I prefer the silver haired fox.”

“Do you now?” Gibbs said with a smile, resting a hand on Tony’s chest. “Well then … best reverse this spell.” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Tony’s in a soft, chaste kiss.

Tony pulled back a second later and watched as Gibbs was suddenly Gibbs again. “Hi,” he said softly.

Gibbs chuckled and gave Tony a smile. “Spell reversed,” he said.

“So …” Tony looked over at Gibbs expectantly.

“Waiting for me to run away? Tell you that you’re fired and that I never want to see you again? Not going to happen.” Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, pleased that he was back to being eye to eye with his senior agent. “I’m done denying myself.” He wrapped an arm around Tony and tugged him close, kissing him hard.

Tony groaned against Gibbs’ lips, allowing the older man to manhandle him. His hands slipped around Gibbs and drifted down to Gibbs’ ass.

Tony finally pulled back a minute later and smiled at Gibbs. “Still hate Halloween?” he asked.

“Of course I do,” Gibbs said, leaning over and kissing Tony gently. “But this Halloween? It wasn’t so bad.” He pulled Tony in close, enjoying the heat and weight of the younger man against him.

“Not bad at all,” Tony murmured, pressing a kiss to Gibbs’ temple. “Now … how about we go upstairs and get some sleep?”

“Just sleep?” Gibbs teased as they wandered up the stairs.

“Oh believe me, we’d be doing a hell of a lot more,” Tony replied. “But this has been a hell of a day. I’d much rather sleep tonight and play tomorrow … “

Gibbs nodded and tugged off his shirt, falling into bed with a groan. He smiled wide when he felt the bed dip next to him and immediately wrapped an arm around Tony, tugging him close.

“This feels so right,” Tony whispered. “Abby was right.”

“Mmmhmm,” Gibbs hummed. “We’ll tell her all about it … later.” He tugged Tony closer, relishing the feel of his cock nestled between Tony’s ass cheeks.

Tony sighed and snuggled back against Gibbs. “Best Halloween ever.” His eyes drifted closed and soon he was asleep.

‘Best Halloween ever,’ Gibbs thought to himself with a smile.

  



End file.
